


Good Pass! Good Set! Goodbye!

by Raina_StormFire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st POV, 3rd years as 1st years, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_StormFire/pseuds/Raina_StormFire
Summary: Just a short fic about the Karasuno 3rd years as first years and their opinions on the team.  Then fast forward to their graduation.  Stuff about how much the team has grown and what could happen in the future.  General stuff about 3rd years graduating, kinda sappy.





	Good Pass! Good Set! Goodbye!

“Good pass!” That was the first thing I heard when I walked through the doors of the gym. Then I heard a sound I had heard many times before, the sound of a volleyball being passed, but it sounded different. I watched as it went up, curving in a high arc straight towards the setter. Also, a sight I was used to seeing. Volleyball was a familiar thing to me, but for some reason seeing that pass made me feel like I was watching for the first time. Maybe it was the fact that I heard the team cheering, good pass. Those words had set that pass apart from the hundreds of others I had seen. I felt reassured by those words and that pass, I knew that this team would go far and I wanted to make that happen. Our team was legendary once, and when heroes fall they always get up. I will be looking forward to the day when we are on top again, and I’ll do anything to make that happen.

“Good set!” Those words spoken by my best friend filled my heart with so much joy. I have little game experience because I’m not a starter, but I love volleyball so much. I knew joining Karasuno was the right choice, the team is just something else. Everyone is so kind to me and supportive when I make mistakes. Joining the team is like getting another family, people who have your back and it can be hard to find people like that in high school. Daichi is amazing to watch, even though he’s a first year he’s starter. People sometimes overlook him, but he is always there to support the team, covering openings with his perfect passes. I believe that he would be an amazing team captain when we’re older. It is sometimes difficult not to feel frustrated because everyone wants to be a starter, but all I can do is practice. Also, I think having a good attitude is important just in general, so I do by best to always have a smile on my face and keep my head held high. 

“Good spike!” For the first time in a long time I did not feel nervous. Something about those words made me feel so comforted, like everything would be okay. I guess I worry often and that makes me seem pretty timid. Except I’m really tall, which is great for volleyball, but people think my appearance is scary. There are rumors floating around that I’m a gang leader or I sell drugs. It’s really quite awful, but since joining the team I gained friends that know that they’re just silly rumors and have always accepted me. I grew especially close to Daichi and Suga, but the two of them seem to have their own thing going on so sometimes I keep my distance. It’s not like I’m bothered by how close they are it just feels weird sometimes. I don’t really have one single person that I am close too, maybe next year I can be closer with some of the underclassmen. Next year worries me though, our ace will be leaving. I know that my spikes are powerful and I’m a good candidate for the spot. It’s just I don’t feel confident enough that I can support my whole team like that. I know it wouldn’t be like that though, my teammates are dependable and they will always be there to support me.

Three years in high school has flown by in no time at all. People told me it would pass by in the blink of the eye, but I didn’t believe it. Except, here I am now wishing for more time and wondering where it went. All our underclassman were amazing and so talented. They made the team stronger and were the reason we made it as far as we did. Every person on the team gave all that they had and I don’t regret my decision to devote myself to the team. When I first joined I wanted to make the team great again, but I did not realize that I would get a new family because of it. We have all grown so close and now we will be torn away from their lives when we graduate. It’s heartbreaking, maybe graduating would not hurt as much if I had not let myself grow so close to the team. But the team made me the person I am today, someone who is confident enough to lead others, but also compassionate because I care so much about them. Although our friendships are strong, I know that they will one day fade into a memory stored in the back of my head. I want to remember the team that shaped me, I owe so much to them, but I know I can’t because that is just how life works. When I said goodbye to all the underclassmen I knew that it was the end of an era, but that means that it is also the start of something new. As I walked forward into the future with my friends who also graduated with me I knew we would always remember the moment that we truly knew that Karasuno was where we belonged. “Good pass, good set, goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't usually do 1st pov or drabbles, this fic is not really my style, but it seemed to work for my head cannon. Also edited myself so sorry for grammar mistakes and tense problems. Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
